


Pet Sitting

by kayson



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayson/pseuds/kayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While pet sitting for Gwen and Lance, Merlin meets a very nice dog walker and tells Arthur about him. Arthur decides that paying Merlin a weekend visit may be in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Sitting

Merlin let himself into Gwen and Lance’s flat as Charlie, their small black schnauzer, followed behind him. He had agreed to pet sit for them while they were on holiday in the south of France and if he was honest, he really liked having a dog. He had spent the majority of the walk thinking up ways that would convince Arthur to let them have a dog in their flat. Unfortunately, Arthur’s argument that neither one of them was ever home and that it was unfair to a dog if they couldn’t ever take it out kept playing through his head. Merlin knew Arthur was right, he just would have liked to have a dog around for whenever Arthur was away on business and neither of them was overly fond of cats.

“Come here, Charlie,” Merlin called, placing a water dish on the floor. He smiled as the little dog trotted over. “Did you have fun on the walk? Timothy was nice, wasn’t he?”

He scratched Charlie behind the ears and went to find his phone so that he could ring Arthur. It was nearly eight and Arthur was typically home by then.

“How is it living in the lap of luxury?” Arthur asked when he answered the phone.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, Sir Ikea-is-not-good-enough.”

“Their tables aren’t even real wood! They’re more like… _compressed board_!” Arthur protested. “Our things are much nicer.”

“You mean your things,” Merlin replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh stop it,” Arthur chided. “When you’re finished with your doctorate you can have nice things.”

“Yes,” Merlin said dryly, “I guess it’s too much to hope that you be a nice person as well as decent in bed. I’ll just have to buy  _things_  to fill that void.”

“Shut up,  _Mer_ lin,” Arthur snapped but Merlin knew he was trying not to laugh. “I’m more than decent.”

“You know, I was going to tell you I miss you but I don’t think I’ll do that now. Especially since you no longer want me to talk. I won’t tell you any of the things you usually like to hear,” Merlin teased. He could practically hear Arthur rolling his eyes as Merlin rambled on.

“I never should have picked up,” Arthur muttered down the line.

Merlin could hear pots clanging around in the background. “Arthur, you’re not…cooking are you?”

“Making tea,” Arthur replied.

“Right,” Merlin said, deciding not to ask why Arthur couldn’t just use the electric kettle. “I met a really nice person while walking the dog.”

“You’re supposed to be working on your studies, not socialising,” Arthur argued. “That’s why I’m not there with you.”

“I’m working,” Merlin groaned. “There’s only so much time I can spend looking at the computer doing research.”

“Hmm,” Arthur said noncommittally.

“It’s not like I went to the pub with them,” Merlin reasoned. “I just went for a walk and there were other dogs so I agreed to go for a walk with Timothy.”

“Timothy?” Arthur questioned, the clanging of pots still going on in the background.

“Don’t get your knickers all in a twist,” Merlin grumbled. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Feeling guilty are we? Something you need to tell me?” Arthur asked wickedly. “I wasn’t asking if you were cheating, you idiot. It’s good for you to get out of the flat and talk to people rather than chattering at that silly dog and looking up the translations of ancient texts.”

Merlin wanted to thump his head against the wall but he settled for flopping on the couch and petting Charlie instead. “How was I to know? You’re usually a possessive, jealous sod.”

Arthur snorted. “Don’t be stupid. You wouldn’t do that.”

“How do you know?” Merlin demanded, instantly regretting his words. Two of Arthur’s past partners had cheated on him and Merlin knew that it was a sore spot for him.

“Well, this is a pleasant conversation,” Arthur said with false happiness. “I think I’m going to go and we can talk tomorrow? You should go to sleep.”

“Arthur…” Merlin began.

“I know.” Arthur sighed. “Look, it’s fine. You’re tired and you’re trying to get your dissertation written and it makes you into an impossible grouch. Ring me tomorrow whenever you have a moment.”

Merlin nodded. “Sure. Good night.”

“Yeah,” Arthur said, sounding a little sad, and rang off.

Merlin looked down at his mobile feeling like an idiot. He quickly sent a text that read,  _Sorry for being such a dollop head. Love you. x_

Charlie scratched at Merlin’s hand, demanding to be petted.

“You’re so needy,” Merlin teased the dog but he obliged and scratched her behind the ears. Sighing, he picked up his laptop and settled on reading articles for the rest of the evening. He had to defend his dissertation in six weeks, the two weeks he was pet sitting were crucial for him getting work done. Merlin felt a little guilty after the conversation he had with Arthur and the text Arthur sent him in response ( _It’s fine. Go to bed._ ) did nothing to make Merlin feel better.

“I’m almost as bad as Gwen,” Merlin informed Charlie. “Only she’s so incredibly sweet when she’s tactless that it’s endearing. I just look like an arsehole.” He continued to scratch Charlie’s ears. “Maybe Arthur’s right. I should stop talking to you. You’re a dog.” Chuckling to himself, Merlin got up went to fix something to eat.

****

The next day Merlin rang Arthur when he thought Arthur would be at lunch.

“Hey, love,” Arthur answered and Merlin could hear the smile in his voice.

“Good day?” Merlin asked, pleased that Arthur seemed to be in a much better mood than the day before.

“I got the account!” Arthur replied, sounding impossibly happy. “This morning Morgana and I were in with--Well, I can’t talk about it right now because nothing’s been signed yet but I’ll tell you later.”

“I’m happy for you.” Merlin smiled. From the sounds in the background Arthur was just leaving a meeting and didn’t want anyone to overhear.

“Have you been writing?”

“I took Charlie for a walk,” Merlin replied evasively.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, sounding disappointed. “You said you were going to work while you were there. No one is around to distract you.”

Merlin winced. He remembered the conversation between Arthur and himself before Merlin went to Essex to look after Charlie. He had argued that it would be better for Arthur to take off from work when Merlin finished his dissertation rather than for the two weeks when he was pet sitting for Gwen and Lance. While he was in Essex, Merlin had argued, he would be able to focus and possibly finish all of his chapter edits. Arthur had still wanted to come; it was rare for the two of them to get time together when both were relatively free, but Merlin had flat out refused. He wanted Arthur to take the time off so that they could travel, not help Merlin look after a dog.

“I’ve been working, I promise. I finally finished the bibliography!” Merlin’s least favourite part of academic writing was doing the bibliography and Merlin knew Arthur knew that about him.

“Good,” Arthur said, sounding relatively happy again. “How was your walk? Meet any more people?”

Merlin heard a door shut on the other end and he assumed that Arthur was back in his office. “No, but I ran into Timothy again. He’s interesting. Charlie likes his dogs and they’re really sweet.”

Arthur laughed. “I’m sure.”

“Charlie’s great,” Merlin continued. “She curls up next to me when I’m on the computer. I think she knows when Timothy’s dogs are out, she always tells me when it’s time for a walk.”

“She tells you?” Arthur asked sceptically, sounding amused.

“She’s very smart,” Merlin replied proudly.

“I’m not getting you a dog,” Arthur informed him. 

“I promise I won’t let it sleep in the bed!”

“Do you let Charlie sleep in the bed with you? You do, don’t you? You’re hopeless.” Arthur chuckled. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Buy me a dog?” Merlin suggested cheekily. He was sitting at Lance’s desk with his laptop open, making corrections to his dissertation. Charlie was curled up by his feet and chewing on a toy, occasionally nudging at Merlin’s legs for attention.

“We’ll see,” Arthur conceded. “What are you doing this weekend? I thought I could come stay and help you look after the mongrel.”

“She’s not a mongrel, she’s a lady” Merlin said primly, grinning when the comment drew the desired snigger from Arthur. 

“Fine, I thought I’d come stay with you and your lady.” Arthur chuckled. “I’m not sleeping on the couch though, so you better kick her out of bed.”

Merlin grinned. He wanted to argue that Arthur shouldn’t come, that they had agreed that Merlin should have these two weeks to study, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Arthur had finally gotten the account he’d been going after for the last two months and Merlin knew he would want to celebrate. If he were honest, Merlin would also welcome Arthur’s company; he really missed having Arthur around.

“Yeah, come over. Are you driving or taking the train?”

“Driving,” Arthur replied in his ‘Merlin, you’re an idiot’ voice. “I have a license and a car for a reason.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course. How stupid of me to think that Arthur Pendragon would lower himself to taking the train with us mere mortals.”

“Shut up,” Arthur said pleasantly. “I’m a proper Londoner, I take the tube to work every day. I’m just not going to wait around for a train to Essex when I could drive myself and get to you faster.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Merlin replied solemnly.

“You sound like your advisor,” Arthur informed him.

Merlin laughed. “I think Gaius is tired of my patience.”

“No, he’s tired of your procrastinating,” Arthur pointed out. “There’s a difference.”

“When are you getting here?” Merlin asked, changing the subject.

“Tomorrow night. I’ll leave after work. Want me to pick up a takeaway or do you have food?”

“Uh…there’s pasta sauce,” Merlin said vaguely, getting up to look through the refrigerator. “I have eggs and…um…some beans.”

“Maybe you should visit the grocery store,” Arthur suggested. “Try to get something to ward off scurvy.”

“I’m sure there’s vitamin C in the pasta sauce,” Merlin argued, making Arthur grumble about how Merlin didn’t take care of himself properly. “Oi! I’m touched you care and everything but maybe you should have some concern for your diet. I had to punch a new hole in your belt.”

“You said you’d never speak of that again,” Arthur said darkly.

Merlin grinned. “No, I promised not to tell anyone. That doesn’t mean I can’t remind you that you’re--”

“Merlin, you better watch it or I’ll prove to you in unpleasant ways that I'm still fighting fit,” Arthur threatened.

“Mister Pendragon, I am shocked and appalled at your forthright advances!”

“I may even strangle you.”

“Kinky.” Merlin was grinning as he sat back down at the computer, rubbing Charlie with his foot. “I’m going to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow. Ring me when you’re on the way.”

“I’m going to bury you in the garden,” Arthur said conversationally.

Merlin laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

****

Merlin lay down on Gwen and Lance’s couch with a sigh. Timothy had come over to chat and have a cup of tea after their walk and Merlin was beginning to doubt the friendliness of their walks.

“Arthur will be here soon,” Merlin told Charlie who had her front paws up on the couch, her tail wagging. She had chased Duke and Junior around the flat as Merlin chatted with Timothy for the better part of two hours.

Charlie barked and Merlin shushed her. “He’s not that bad. I think you’ll rather like him.” He grinned. “If you’re really good, he may even let me have my own dog.”

Merlin closed his eyes, willing himself to take a quick nap before Arthur arrived. He hadn’t slept much the night before because he’d been trying to do some last minute research to add into the fifth chapter of his dissertation. Arthur would kill him if he knew Merlin was still looking for sources but Merlin decided that what Arthur didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He felt as though he had just closed his eyes when there was a knock at the door. With a quick word to Charlie to stay and not bark, neither of which she listened to, Merlin went to let Arthur in.

“I brought wine,” Arthur said, holding up a bottle of red. He looked down to where Charlie was dancing around on her hind legs and dropped his overnight bag next to her. “Cute.”

Merlin grinned and closed the door, following Arthur into the kitchen. Merlin slid his arms around Arthur’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re a terrible influence interrupting my work schedule like this.”

Arthur grinned. “You were slacking.” He kissed Merlin gently before pulling away, his eyes serious. “I’m not really distracting you, am I?”

“Of course you are,” Merlin replied, pulling Arthur close again. “I don’t mind, though.”

“Did you get anything to eat?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and let go of Arthur to open the refrigerator. “Yes, I bought milk and yoghurt and all other sorts of things you like. I even made a lasagne we can heat up for dinner.”

Arthur frowned. “Have you done any work?”

“I thought you wanted me to go to the grocery!” Merlin replied, half-exasperated and half-amused at Arthur’s mothering.

“What else did you do with your day?” Arthur asked, chuckling. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. “Don’t tell me you just drank tea and ate biscuits.”

“Why would you think that?” Merlin flopped down next to Arthur, their knees bumping together.

“You’ve got one empty mug and the other’s half-full.” Arthur pointed to the coffee table where the remains of Timothy’s visit still sat. “That’s just laziness.”

“Oh, that’s not mine,” Merlin said, grabbing the two mugs and taking them to the kitchen. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“No, I’m fine. Put the lasagne in. I’m hungry.” Arthur watched Merlin bustle around in the kitchen, absently petting Charlie who had somehow wormed her way onto his lap. “What do you mean the other cup wasn’t yours? Did you have your dog walker group over?”

Merlin tried not to wince at Arthur’s teasing tone. He knew Arthur trusted him but after the time Timothy had spent in the flat earlier Merlin wasn’t sure Arthur should trust him. He turned the oven on to preheat and went back to the couch, fidgeting as Arthur flipped through the television channels.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur furrowed his brow, studying Merlin’s face. “I’m bothering you, aren’t I? I shouldn’t have come. You need to work.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand, threading their fingers together. “It’s not that.” He sneaked a look at Arthur out of the corner of his eye to see that Arthur was still looking concerned. Merlin smiled at him and planted a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “Really, I’m happy you’re here. Gwen and Lance told you to stay anyway.”

Arthur grinned, remembering Gwen telling him that he’d help Merlin relax in ways watching telly in the evenings never would. “So what’s wrong, then?”

“It’s nothing,” Merlin replied, shaking his head. He sighed and then said, “I’m not sure Timothy just wants to be my friend.”

“That’s too bad,” Arthur said with a shrug. “You’re mine.”

“Possessive prat,” Merlin teased.

“I’m serious,” Arthur said. “Tell him I’ll slaughter him if he touches you.”

“Not going to slaughter me?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, you’re too innocent.” Arthur went back to flipping through channels.

Merlin shook his head. “He didn’t try anything.”

“Good.”

“Just gave me a hug goodbye.” Merlin yelped when Arthur’s hand tightened painfully around his. “Let go, you fiend!” He pulled his hand out of Arthur’s, glowering. “Well, he stayed for tea and we talked for a few hours.”

Arthur sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Merlin, why do you do this?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Merlin protested, leaning forward and stroking Arthur’s cheek to make Arthur look at him. 

Arthur gently grasped Merlin’s hand and kissed his palm. “I know.”

“Then what…?”

“You’re so oblivious to how attractive you are and how you come across that people think you’re flirting when you’re just being friendly,” Arthur explained, gazing at Merlin fondly. “Remember Edwin? He thought you were coming on to him when you invited him to stop by your office whenever he wanted.”

“He said he was interested in the paper I was writing!” Merlin protested, a blush starting to colour his cheeks.

“He brought condoms and lube,” Arthur reminded him, quirking an eyebrow.

“He was a pervert,” Merlin muttered mutinously.

“Then there was Cedric and Gilli and even Gwaine!” Arthur continued, ticking them off on his fingers. “Gwaine’s my mate!”

“He thinks highly of himself,” Merlin grumbled, startling a laugh out of Arthur. “He’s also engaged.”

Arthur shook his head, a smile on his face. “What I’m trying to say is that you do this all the time and after four years of being with you, I’m quite used to it.”

“Well, he didn’t do anything except talk,” Merlin said, a smile tugging at his own lips. The knowledge of how fully Arthur trusted him made Merlin feel warm. It had always made him feel a little annoyed whenever Arthur became overly possessive or jealous. Merlin had always let it slide because he knew Arthur’s past but Arthur’s behaviour now reminded Merlin just how much Arthur cared for him.

“Good. I’ll still slaughter him if he tries anything.” Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin, kissing his temple. “Go put the lasagne in, the oven must be hot enough by now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Merlin made an overly dramatic bow and hurried off into the kitchen to put the lasagne in the oven. “His boyfriend wouldn’t be happy if he tried anything so I don’t think you have to worry.”

“He’s attached? What a prick!” Arthur came into the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine.

“Yeah, he said something about his boyfriend not quite understanding him.” Merlin took the wine from Arthur and took a sip. “This is nice.”

Arthur nodded and sipped his wine. “What else did he say?”

“Er…” Merlin sighed. “He just said that I’m um…gorgeous,” Merlin blushed, “and he can actually talk to me because he thinks I’m intelligent. He said I’m good for him because his boyfriend isn’t interested in anything more than partying and drinking. They’re not compatible, is what he told me.”

Arthur looked up in a ‘heaven help me’ sort of way. “Merlin, you’re an imbecile.”

“I know,” he wailed, covering his face with his hand. “I know.”

“He sounds like a wanker,” Arthur said seriously. He took another sip of his wine. “He’s definitely not interested in just being your friend.”

“Yeah, I know,” Merlin replied, trying to smile at Arthur in what he hoped was a placating way. “So…I agreed to go to the dog park with him.”

“Of course you did.”

Merlin winced. “I’m sorry?”

Arthur took another sip of wine and crossed his arms. “You really are the most amazing idiot.”

Charlie came into the kitchen and sat next to Arthur’s foot, looking up at Merlin imploringly and barking once.

“I’ll feed her,” Merlin said for lack of anything better. Judging by how quickly he was drinking his wine, Merlin could tell Arthur was getting frustrated.

After he set Charlie’s food dish down, Merlin felt Arthur’s hands on his waist and he let Arthur manhandle him so that Merlin was pressed against the wall. He smiled slightly at Arthur who had now fitted his body against Merlin’s and was looking at him with such ferocious possessiveness it made Merlin shiver.

“You are not to go to the dog park with Timothy tomorrow,” Arthur said warningly.

“He’s coming by at five,” Merlin replied, whimpering when Arthur bit his neck and then started to lick and kiss the spot soothingly.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur warned, biting Merlin’s neck again when Merlin tried to push Arthur away and move into a more comfortable position.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped. Arthur was now placing biting kisses down towards Merlin’s collarbone, taking the time to lick and kiss the areas, sucking bruises into the most visible spots. “He’s going to think I was attacked by a vampire.”

Arthur pulled back to look into Merlin’s eyes. Blue eyes wide in Merlin’s pale face as Arthur glared at him severely. “If I have to hear one more thing about this man I will personally meet him at the door tomorrow and make sure that he is unable to ever talk to you again.” He covered Merlin’s mouth with his hand when he thought Merlin was going to start talking. “You’re mine and if you do not  _shut up_  about Timothy I am going back to London and we can talk about this later.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered when Arthur pulled his hand away.

“Don’t be sorry,” Arthur said kindly in between the kisses he was trailing down Merlin’s neck. “Just shut up.”

Merlin’s head hit the wall with a thunk when Arthur bit the soft skin just above his collarbone. After a moment Merlin realised that he should reciprocate in some way and he ran his hands down Arthur’s back to cup his arse, pulling Arthur into him. He could feel Arthur’s arousal and brought one hand around to rest on Arthur’s hip, grinding against him.

Arthur hissed in pleasure and pulled away from Merlin’s neck, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. He used his tongue to lick Merlin’s mouth open, taking pleasure in the little whimpers and groans Merlin was starting to make out of desire. He pushed himself against Merlin, continuing to grind against him until they were both so hard it was almost painful to be contained by their trousers.

“Bedroom,” Merlin gasped, pulling away from Arthur but keeping his eyes locked on Arthur’s mouth. He touched Arthur’s puffy, kiss bruised lips and pressed their lips together one more time in a heated kiss before taking Arthur’s hand and leading him into the guest bedroom.

“Stop it, I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m not kneeling on the floor and sucking your cock,” Merlin said, pushing Arthur ahead of him when he tried to take Merlin’s jeans off in the hallway.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I seem to remember the other day…”

Merlin shoved Arthur onto the bed and jumped on top of him, effectively silencing Arthur with a kiss. “Shut up.”

Arthur grinned mischievously and flipped them over, pressing Merlin into the sheets. He resumed trying to remove Merlin’s jeans, tugging them down so that Merlin could kick them off. Next he set to work pushing Merlin’s t-shirt up, pulling it over Merlin’s head and tossing it over his shoulder. Grinning in delight, he ducked his head and started to trail kisses down Merlin’s chest.

Merlin gasped and tugged at Arthur’s tie, tightening it and almost choking Arthur in his attempt to get it off.

“I’m not into that,” Arthur gasped out, undoing his tie himself and helping Merlin undo the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt was off, he took his trousers off himself, letting Merlin pull him back down onto the bed.

Merlin managed to roll himself on top, scratching Arthur’s chest and licking around Arthur’s nipples. His right hand snaked down under the waistband of Arthur’s boxer shorts and grabbed his hard cock, squeezing gently. Merlin looked up at Arthur’s face when Arthur groaned, his blue eyes impish and dark with lust.

“Fuck,” Arthur moaned when Merlin began to stroke him. His hands twisted in the bed sheets as Merlin kissed, bit, and licked his way down Arthur’s chest and stomach. He lifted himself slightly to help Merlin pull off his boxers and tried to muffle his cry when he felt Merlin’s tongue flick out to lick his slit, lapping at the precome.

Merlin grinned and licked along Arthur’s length. He pushed Arthur’s hips into the bed when he started to writhe, attempting to make Merlin take him into his mouth sooner. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Don’t give me that right now,” Arthur snapped, or at least tried to, it came out more as a muffled groan because Merlin chose that moment to take Arthur’s cock into his mouth. Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last long if Merlin continued the way it was going and tugged Merlin’s hair, trying to signal for Merlin to come up and kiss him.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and pinned his wrist to the bed while he rubbed circles into the soft flesh, refusing to relinquish Arthur’s cock. He hallowed out his cheeks, his head bobbing in a rhythm he knew would bring Arthur off. When he could feel Arthur tensing up, his hips starting to buck, Merlin brought his other hand down to play with Arthur’s balls, abandoning his hips and letting Arthur fuck his mouth.

Arthur bit his bottom lip, his hips bucking erratically as his shot down Merlin’s throat. When his cock stopped pulsing he yanked Merlin up, kissing him roughly. Arthur knew his movements were impaired and slow in his post-coital haze but he didn’t care. He reached down to touch Merlin’s dripping cock, wrapping his hand lazily around it and bringing Merlin off with a few quick strokes. The other hand was buried in Merlin’s hair, pressing their lips together and whispering filthy things into Merlin’s mouth.

Arthur felt the bed dip slightly to his left but he ignored it and continued to work Merlin, grinning in delight when Merlin began to moan into his mouth and buck into his hand.

Merlin came all over Arthur’s hand and he bucked in Arthur’s hand until he was spent. He slumped onto Arthur, ignoring the stickiness as sweat and semen mingled together against his hip. He briefly registered Arthur leaning over for a tissue to wipe his hand and then jumped back, elbowing Arthur in the face when a tongue licked the back of his leg.

“Fuck! Merlin, what the hell?” Arthur growled, rubbing his jaw.

Merlin was staring wide eyed at Charlie who was sitting on the bed behind him looking pleased with herself and wagging her tail. “I think she was watching us.”

“Who cares?” Arthur snorted. “She’s a dog.”

“A pervy dog,” Merlin replied, nudging Charlie with his foot to make her get down.

“You spoil her by letting her sleep here with you,” Arthur grumbled, getting up and making Charlie leave the room. He closed the door and stalked back to the bed, pulling Merlin against him when he lay down.

“I’m rethinking that decision,” Merlin agreed, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck. “We should clean up.”

Arthur nodded but made no indication of leaving the bed. “The lasagne is probably done.” He laughed when Merlin swore. “It’s fine. I’m sure it’s terrible.”

“I’m a better cook than you are,” Merlin argued, trying to pull out of Arthur’s grasp so that he could run to the oven.

“Don’t burn yourself anywhere important,” Arthur muttered when Merlin finally got away. He got out of bed as well and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. When he returned to the bedroom Merlin was already there with his boxers on.

“It didn’t burn,” Merlin informed him smugly. “It’s perfect.”

Arthur chuckled and climbed back into bed, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s temple. “We can eat in a minute.”

“I think Charlie might need to go out again,” Merlin confessed. “Should we walk her before we eat?”

“That’s fine.” Arthur sighed. He really wanted to lie in bed with Merlin but he figured he had the whole weekend to do that so he nodded and let Merlin up. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Sure,” Merlin replied, tugging on his jeans and trying to locate his shirt.

Arthur crossed his arms and watched Merlin dress. “You are not going to the dog park tomorrow with anyone other than me.”

Merlin laughed and grinned at Arthur. “I can promise that.”

“Good,” Arthur said, coming around the bed and pulling Merlin against him, his hand resting against the small of Merlin’s back. He looked intently into Merlin’s too blue eyes with a look Merlin had come to associate with Arthur about to tell him how much he loved him. “You’re mine.”

Merlin smiled in pleasure and kissed Arthur deeply, trying to pour all of his feelings into that kiss. When they broke away, both slightly breathless, Merlin whispered, “I’m yours.”

 


End file.
